Your Purple Eyes
by Assarishita
Summary: Hypothetically speaking: if Watari's sex change potion did work and he tested it on someone... Continuation of Invikta's story. Tsusoka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm finishing a story by Invikta, so this is chapter 2 to her story. The first chapter can be found here: http:// www.fanfiction. net /s/3676249/1/ (just remove the spaces). Hope you like it, because I do believe that my writing-style is quiet different -.-'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watari!" The blond scientist nearly fell over when he was suddenly glomped by a hyperactive brunette. This didn't matter to him though, since he was in an extremely good mood that day. But he did started to feel a little uneasy when a clearly pissed of Hisoka entered the room.

"Listen up you idiot," he snapped. Ok, scratch pissed of, the boy was livid. "Tsuzuki's bad enough usually, but a female Tsuzuki with all those hormones is more than I can handle, so I really hope for you that you've got an antidote." His voice stayed calm and controlled as usual, but the volume increased a little and his eyes predicted murder. Watari took a cautious step back.

Tsuzuki was still glomping Watari, making it very hard to breath for the blond. He listened to his partners word with a content smile on his face, not really paying attention. Then he noticed that Watari's chest had gotten a lot softer since the last time he'd glomped him. And yes, he did that frequently.

Hisoka looked like he was about to give the scientist a lecture on not using his partner as a test subject when Tsuzuki cried out. "Watari, you've got breasts too!"

Hisoka blushed furiously and looked at the blonde's chest. Than he groaned. "Not you too!"

Watari cleared his throat before speaking. He just couldn't get used to his new voice. "I'm sorry, but you've gotta admit that my potion was a success this time!" he started happily, "Unfortunately, I didn't really think it was going to work and I haven't prepared an antidote. And it just so happens to be that a few of the ingredients aren't really in season right now," he finished in a small voice, fearing Hisoka's reaction.

"WHAT!"

Both of the girls cringed and moved closer to each other. Women, Watari noted, were much better listeners because they were quick to notice the subtle changes in someone's tone of voice. And now that they were in fact female they had that ability too. And it was not a pleasant thing when you weren't used to it. They could hear all the frustration, anger and plain annoyance in the boy's voice. If they still would've been male they would only have noted the increasing volume. Now they new why it was so difficult to lie to Wakabe.

The door flew open and Tatsumi entered the room. "What is that noise I keep hearing, Watari?" he inquired, pushing his glasses up his nose when he noticed the two girls. Tsuzuki immediately let go of Watari and flung her arms around Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, Watari femaled me!" she wailed. Hisoka turned around and hit her on the head. "Stop crying, you baka. It's your own fault for being such an easy victim."

"'Soka, you're so mean. Hitting a girl just like that!" the brunette sniffed. Tatsumi patted her head absentminded and continued staring at Watari, who was getting quite uncomfortable from all the attention she was getting.

"Watari, is that you?" he cautiously asked. She nodded, sure she was blushing furiously by now. Being a woman wasn't as fun as she'd originally thought. Damn hormones.

Tatsumi turned his attention to the girl in his arms who was trying to hide from her angry partner. When she noticed he was looking she smiled at him, huge purple eyes twinkling.

"Tsuzuki?" She nodded as an answer to the unspoken question. He rubbed his temples, trying to fight off an upcoming headache.

"I take it that your potion finally worked than, Watari. Tsuzuki, please let go of me."

The brunette detached herself from the secretary's neck and moved to stand next to Hisoka, who seemed to have calmed down by now.

"Antidote?" Tatsumi started. Watari resisted the urge to salute and shook her head.

"The ingredients aren't in season right now."

"When?" Tatsumi grunted out. This was going to be hell and judging by the look on Watari's face it was going to be a long hell.

"At least three months, six months at the most."

"Okay than. If we just…" he started forming a plan.

"You're not mad anymore, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki whispered through Tatsumi's lecture. The boy let out a sigh and turned to look at his partner. "I suppose not. It wasn't your fault. Now, let's go find Wakabe."

Tsuzuki perked up, going into puppy mode. Wakabe might have something sweet for her. She hadn't eaten anything since last night and getting yelled at had made her hungry. Tail wagging up and down she followed her partner out of the lab, leaving the female scientist to deal with Tatsumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **It might take some time before I update again, cuz I've got a really bad case of writers-block. Has anyone got suggestions for future chapters or things that you'd like to happen? Let me know and I'll see what I can do!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 3! I wrote this in one go, when I still had inspiration, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed! Oceans in Hand: I used your suggestion, but I kinda combined the 'weight' and the Pink House fashion. Hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Watari! Watari!" Tsuzuki cried out as she waltzed into the lab. It'd been three days since 'The-Accident-That-They-Are-Not-To-Refer-To', but everyone was still getting used to the idea of having two females around. Tsuzuki still found her new 'abilities' disturbing, since she got much more upset when Hisoka got mad at her. But today she was bouncy and bubbly, which was probably the reason Hisoka was hiding out in the library.

"We're going shopping!" she yelled out, even though the blond scientist already knew. They had had to argue (or rather annoy) with Tatsumi for a whole day before he decided to give them a day off, after all.

"I know!" Watari replied gleefully, "Why does that suddenly make me so happy?" she wondered out-loud. Tsuzuki grabbed her hand and dragged her friend out of the office.

"Don't know, must be a girl thing!" she said ecstatically. She just couldn't wait to get to the mall. Buying clothes, then eating, buying some more clothes, a snack, then dinner… and then dessert; this was going to be great! Wakaba was absolutely brilliant for suggesting this! However, there were two downsides to the whole thing: Hisoka _wasn't_ coming with them, and Saya and Yuuma _were _coming with them.

"Kyaaaa, Tsuzuki!" they squealed as they gave the brunette a hug that to her more felt like an attempted murder. "You look sooooo cute in that skirt I lend to you! We're defiantly going to buy you one of those as well! Saya, add skirts to the list of things we have to get them!" Yuuma instructed. Saya got a notebook and a pencil out of there purse and started to scribble something down something on the long list of supplies they were supposed to be getting.

"I've always found it amazing how many items women can keep in their purses," Watari said, looking at Saya's purse admiringly. Yuuma had just gotten a mirror out of the purse to show Tsuzuki that she really looked good in a skirt, and a photo camera to take a picture of her.

Saya looked up from her notebook, looking completely shocked. "You mean that you don't have a purse?" she gaped. When Watari shook his head she gasped, started to scribble something else down in the notebook and yelled to Yuuma that they were also buying purses, all at the same time.

This was one thing Tsuzuki found to come in handy: women were apparently able to do multiple things at the same time. Now she could eat a donut, stir her coffee and read her paperwork at the same time. Hisoka was going to be happy about that, she would actually get some work done for a change and would still be able to eat sweets. One thing she was sure Hisoka didn't like was her newfound pleasure in talking. Her partner said it was far too noisy and distracted him of his paperwork.

Tsuzuki snapped out of her daydream when Watari snapped her fingers. "If you wanna go play statue, go and do it another time. We've gotta go. Come on!" Now it was Watari pulling Tsuzuki along. She happily allowed herself to be dragged to the car, waving at Teruzama who just happened to walk by, scaring the hell out of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But it's pink!" Watari said in horror.

"So?" Saya said, pushing the blond girl towards the changing rooms. "Just go and try it on. Tsuzuki's already in there. Yuma's helping her with her underwear."

Watari froze. She did not wanna go in there anymore now. Unfortunately Saya continued to push her in the directions of the changing rooms. Just as they were about to go in, she collided with someone that just came around the corner. Someone who wasn't as tall as her and bumped into her new breasts.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa, Hisoka!" Saya screamed. She bounced up and down with excitement, while Hisoka was blushing at least 200 different shades of red and Watari was rubbing her painful breasts.

"What are you doing her, Bon? Didn't you say that you didn't wanna come?" the honey blond finally asked, while trying to free the poor boy from Saya's grasp. Tsuzuki was going to be happy about this

"Tatsumi told me I should go and see if you were doing alright and to make sure Tsuzuki doesn't blow up the mall," Hisoka muttered. Then he sighed.

"Where is that idiot anyway?" Before they could both do more than blink Saya had dragged them into the changing rooms, where Yuma was apparently having an argument with the curtains.

"Just come out of there! I have to make sure it's the right size, you're pretty big after all!" she yelled.

"No way! It's embarrassing!" came Tsuzuki's reply from behind the closed curtains. Watari thought she had a pretty good idea what the conversation was about, and her cheeks turned pink. Apparently Hisoka hadn't noticed, he just stared at Yuma indifferently.

"I think I'll just leave now," he muttered to no one in particular. Of course this little statement made everyone focus their attention on him. A dreadful silence followed, a silence before the storm.

"Hisoka!!" Yuma squealed. Tsuzuki ripped open the curtains and attempted to hug her partner, only being held back by Watari.

"'Soka! I wanna go back. They're being mean to me!" she yelped. Hisoka's head had turned so red that Watari was sure it was going to explode. Then she noticed what her friend was wearing and she understood just why Hisoka was blushing. And what Yuma had meant when she had said that Tsuzuki was pretty big.

Her breasts were covered in a black bra with little purple roses on it and a little lace around the edges. 'It could have been worse,' Watari thought. At least they _were_ covered.

"I'm defiantly leaving now," Hisoka said. He immediately turned around and walked away, head still as red as a tomato.

"What'd I do?" Tsuzuki asked innocently.

She winced when three different voices yelled at her. "Put on a shirt, idiot!"


End file.
